Крокодилы-бегемоты
by StasyRed
Summary: Настоящему влюбленному любое расстояние нипочем. Уганда? Ерунда! Летим в Уганду!


С его удачей иначе и быть не могло. Рейс, конечно же, задержали.

"Конечно же" - потому что с самого вылета из Сеула, где почти до самой посадки ему пришлось прятаться от фанаток в кабинке туалета, все шло наперекосяк. Вернее, началось все еще раньше - с момента ее отъезда. Полгода, прошедшие с этого дня, стали настоящим испытанием не только для Хван Тхэ Гёна (который бы скорее выжег себе язык каленым железом, чем признался в этом), но и A. в целом, включая директора, менеджеров, хореографов, звукооператоров, гримеров, костюмеров, не говоря об обслуживающем персонале рангом пониже. Хван Тхэ Гён и раньше-то не отличался умением ладить с людьми, теперь же он и вовсе стал социофобом. Практически социопатом. Даже жизнерадостный Джереми и непробиваемый Шин У сдались и каждый на свой лад умоляли Миньё вернуться, чтобы "спасти их души", как взывал первый, или "слегка развеять атмосферу", как писал второй. Го Минам рубил напрямик: "Однажды мы с этим придурком друг друга прибьем", - и на немедленном возвращении сестры, в отличие от остальных, не настаивал.

Отношения с настоящим Минамом у Тхэ Гёна не заладились с самого начала, и неприязнь была взрыхленной, политой, удобренной и пышно цветущей. И обоюдной. Тхэ Гён категорически отказывался общаться с Минамом, а если общался, то языком, благодаря его остроте, вполне мог шинковать овощи. Минам платил той же монетой и в открытую третировал солиста группы, невзирая на статус младшего (и, ко всеобщему раздражению, самого популярного) ее участника. На намеки и даже прямые указания вести себя посдержанней он пожимал плечами и резонно возражал, что если бы к Тхэ Гёну не имелось претензий как к певцу, то в его, Минама, появлении в A. не было бы необходимости. А значит, как раз Тхэ Гён и должен помалкивать. Однажды до рукоприкладства не дошло по чистой случайности: в тот момент, когда Джереми уже собирался их растаскивать, компьютер Тхэ Гёна бренькнул, сообщая о новом письме, и, моментально позабыв про все распри, тот кинулся к себе в комнату.

Личная неприязнь между двумя солистами оборачивалась на сцене настолько бешеной энергетикой, что это не могло остаться незамеченным, и количество яойных фанфиков с Тхэ Гёном и Минамом в главных ролях за считанные месяцы переплюнуло написанное за все предыдущие годы. Джереми по этому поводу искренне расстраивался, догадываясь, за счет чего идет прирост чужого фанклуба. Шин У напротив, ничуть не сожалел, заметив, что гораздо лучше себя чувствует без всяких "схвативших его за бедра мускулистых рук Тхэ Гёна", "скрючивших Шин У волн желания" и прочих "умирающих от наслаждения отверстий Джереми".

Джереми передернуло. Подумав, он согласился, что не отменило дальнейшие вздохи и жалобы:

\- Но все-таки, хё-ё-ён, так нечестно! В группе без году неделя, а уже обскакал по популярности Тхэ Гён-хёна, которого, кстати, у меня уже руки чешутся придушить! Если Миньё в ближайшее время не вернется, я за себя не отвечаю.

Шин У мысленно подписался под каждым словом. Жизнь под одной крышей с Тхэ Гёном становилась невыносимей с каждым днем, и даже зная причину, смотреть на это сквозь пальцы было невозможно. Сам Тхэ Гён, как мы уже говорили, отказывался признавать, что виной всему разлука с Миньё, и сразу свирепел, стоило кому-то коснуться болезненной темы.

\- Это невозможно, я с ума сойду, - печально вздохнул менеджер Ма, когда наверху в очередной раз, едва не сорвавшись с петель, грохнула дверь. - Сойду с ума, задушу его шнуром от микрофона и остаток дней проведу в тюремной психушке. И дети мои вырастут сиротами. А кто в этом будет виноват? Твоя сестрица, - обвиняющий перст указал на Минама.

\- У вас же нет детей, - напомнил Джереми, зачерпывая полную горсть крекеров.

\- Дурное дело нехитрое, - Минам пододвинул крекеры к себе. - И сестра моя ни в чем не виновата. Уж точно не в том, что этот придурок в нее втрескался!

Все помолчали. Шин У проверил, заварился ли чай, и начал разливать его по чашкам.

\- Положим, она отвечала ему взаимностью, - как Джереми ни старался, голос все равно дрогнул.

\- Тем хуже для нее, - холодно отрезал Минам. - Я его не одобряю. И встречаться с ним не позволю. А поэтому чем дальше она от него, тем лучше.

\- Но как же мы?! - в глазах Джереми плескался целый океан страдания.

Го Минам фыркнул.

\- А ее мнения ты спросил? - мягко поинтересовался Шин У. - Она совершеннолетняя и вполне может сама решать. И насколько мне известно...

\- ...и мне известно, - подхватил Джереми, закидываясь крекерами.

\- ...и мне известно, - менеджер Ма подул на чай, отхлебнул и тут же начал дуть на обожженный кончик языка.

\- ...она склоняется к тому, чтобы вернуться в Корею.

\- Склоняется, - признал Минам с видимым неудовольствием. - Но проект, на который она подписалась, рассчитан на двадцать шесть месяцев. А прошло только шесть.  
\- Не рви ты мне мою душеньку! Когда я думаю, что мне его, - менеджер Ма указал глазами в потолок, куда пять минут назад, топая ногами, удалился Тхэ Гён, - еще двадцать месяцев таким лицезреть, сразу хочется в петлю залезть. Или его в нее засунуть.

Шин У долил чайник кипятком и задумчиво посмотрел на крышку, прежде чем его закрыть.

\- Он не выдержит, - негромко сообщил он. - Насколько я знаю хёна, он уже на грани. И то что он кричит и кидается на всех по пустякам - не от дурного характера, - Го Минам снова фыркнул, - а от отчаяния. Ему плохо, очень плохо.

\- Тоже мне, мученик, - тем не менее, голос Минама, втайне страдающего от неразделенной любви, смягчился.

\- Я придумал, - заговорщицки поднял вверх палец Джереми. - Если Миньё не может вернуться, надо отправить к ней Тхэ Гёна.

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Зачем, зачем... Пусть поговорят, разберутся друг с другом... Чтобы уж либо туда, либо сюда, а то это туда-сюда, туда-сюда всех достало.

С трудом поборов ассоциации, связанные со словосочетанием "туда-сюда", менеджер Ма прикинул варианты.

\- В принципе, когда альбом запишем, вас, вроде, планировали на отдых куда-нибудь свозить, заодно и фанмитинги провести...

\- С Тхэ Гёном?! Еще и отдыхать?! Только не это! - взвыл Джереми.

\- ...так я и говорю: почему бы вместо этого не отправить его в Уганду?

\- Точно. В Уганду его. И поглубже, поглубже. Я готов даже ему билет купить.

\- Обойдусь, - холодно прозвучало сверху.

Джереми замер. Медленно перевел глаза на лестницу. Встретился взглядом со стоящим там Тхэ Гёном. И сразу захотел превратиться во что-нибудь маленькое. Хотя нет, маленькое исключается - Тхэ Гён не будет Тхэ Гёном, если не догонит и не растопчет его в лепешку. Лучше во что-нибудь незаметное, чтобы...

\- Я уже купил билет. Заканчиваю запись своих партий и улетаю.

Минам начал медленно подниматься.

Тхэ Гён обошел его, точно неодушевленный предмет, и достал из холодильника бутылку воды.

\- Вылет в субботу. Вернусь в среду.

Минам недобро прищурился, однако продолжал молчать.

\- Слова не мальчика, но мужа, - восхищенно оттопырил нижнюю губу менеджер Ма, в силу возраста и опыта первым пришедший в себя. - Погоди... Насколько я знаю, туда без прививок не пускают, а их заранее делать надо.

Лицо Тхэ Гёна не дрогнуло.

Шин У и Джереми переглянулись.

\- Ну и ну! - не выдержал Джереми. - Ты же шприцы ненавидишь и уколов боишься до смерти! Когда в тот раз ты после концерта свалился, то даже глюкозу себе вколоть не дал!

В глазах менеджера запрыгали чертики.

\- Ну, раз наш Тхэ Гён не побоялся подставить свою...

\- ...руку, - мгновенно вклинился Тхэ Гён.

\- Вот я и говорю - руку, то готов поспорить, что именно ее ты и собираешься предложить нашей Миньё. Небось, и кольцо купил?

Вообще-то он хотел пошутить, но заметив, как покраснели у Тхэ Гёна уши, понял, что с шуткой промахнулся.

\- Кольцо? Какое еще кольцо?! - взорвался Минам, ударяя по столу кулаком с такой силой, что миска с крекерами дважды подпрыгнула. Джереми пододвинул ее к себе и на всякий случай покосился назад в поисках путей отступления. - Да я сестру и на пушечный выстрел к тебе не подпущу! Кто тебе дал право к ней лететь, а? Я как брат против!

\- А что такого? - мягко вставил Шин У, заслужил быстрый, однако полный признательности взгляд Тхэ Гёна. - В двадцать пять девушка сама в состоянии решать, с кем ей встречаться. И если она даст Тхэ Гёну от ворот поворот, - тут Шин У получил от Тхэ Гёна еще один взгляд, куда менее признательный, - она сделает это сама.

\- Я скажу директору, что ты собираешься свалить, - с угрозой прищурился на Тхэ Гёна Минам.

\- А я скажу, что ты на прошлой неделе не болел дома, а проводил закрытую вечеринку, - парировал Тхэ Гён.

Минам сбавил тон, однако продолжал упираться.

\- Хватит ей голову морочить! Оставь ее в покое, понял? Пусть Миньё найдет себе нормального парня и...

\- Уж не того ли любителя отлить с тобой на брудешафт?

За столом повисла напряженная тишина. Все взгляды устремились на Минама. Тот поперхнулся.

\- Интересные у вас с ним отношения. Высокие, - в качестве финальной точки процедил Тхэ Гён, бросил в мусорное ведро пустую бутылку и ушел к себе.  
Минам посмотрел на Джереми, сидящего с открытым, полным крекера, ртом, на поднявшего брови Шин У, для которого это было высшим проявлением удивления, на своего менеджера, уставившегося на него так, словно впервые его увидел, и понял, что сейчас придется объяснять. Возможно, долго.

* * *

Хван Тхэ Гён раздраженно посмотрел на табло, где напротив рейса Найроби - Энтеббе уже второй час стояло безразличное "delayed", и поглубже вдвинулся в кресло, стараясь стать как можно незаметней. Стоило сделать лишнее движение - да даже просто шевельнуться, и чернокожие, как маслины, соседи по аэропорту моментально переключали все свое внимание на длинного, худого и по-женски миловидного корейца с угрюмым, что на редкость не сочеталось с миловидностью, выражением лица. А две курносые и щекастые девушки в пене черных кудрей - похоже, старшие школьницы - долго хихикали, разглядывая его в упор, а потом и вовсе пошли фотографироваться на его фоне.

_...как с обезьянкой._

Воспользовавшись тем, что тут его никто не знал, а следовательно, можно было не блюсти приличия, Тхэ Гён нелюбезно развернулся в другую сторону, где сидели несколько европейцев - мать и дочь, не закрывающая рта, старший школьник с учебником (название Тхэ Гён не видел, но судя по обложке, это было что-то математическое) и парень примерно одних с ним лет, в майке на три размера больше и штанах настолько низкой посадки, что, стоило ему подняться, весь аэропорт с напряжением начинал ждать, что они свалятся. Тхэ Гён не оказался исключением и, прикидывая, пойдет ли этот имидж ему, попутно размышлял над тем, что в центре Африки он видит гораздо меньше культурных отличий между Азией и Европой, чем дома. Он сообразил, что перешел границы приличий, только тогда, когда парень бросил в него очередной раздраженно-настороженный взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось: "Хватит разглядывать мою задницу!". Даже не собираясь думать, как могло быть интерпретировано его внимание, Тхэ Гён надвинул поглубже бейсболку, прижал к животу, словно щит, сумку с ноутбуком, и решил не шевелиться до тех пор, пока не объявят регистрацию. Или пока он прямо тут не умрет от голода и холода. Хорошо - насчет холода он берет свои слова назад, но желудок уже начинал вопросительно урчать. Наравне с вопросом еды и питья имелся еще один, более деликатный. Тхэ Гён сумел его решить, хотя квест по поиску туалета закончился тем, что он традиционно заблудился и оказался в каких-то подсобках. И хотя он знал, что ориентирование на местности не является его сильной чертой, и Миньё тут не при чем, это не помешало ему занести в счет, который по прилету он собирался ей предъявить, страдания, которые он испытал, справляя малую нужду у какого-то куста, едва прикрывавшего ему колени.

_...хорошо, что тут нет папарацци..._

Он представил, что случилось бы, поймай его в Корее за "мокрым делом"...

_Брррр... Нет, лучше не представлять._

Тхэ Гён еще крепче прижал сумку к груди.

В кармане ожил мобильник. Номер был незнакомым.

"Хен-ним, какие новости? Объявили посадку? Мы уже в аэропорту! Ждем!"

"Нет. Нет. ОК", - лаконично ответил Тхэ Гён.

...Жди, - добавил он мысленно. - Жди меня, - и только собрался поразмышлять над подозрительным "мы" и причиной, по которой Миньё писала с чужого номера, как и правда объявили долгожданную регистрацию на "рейс 733 Kenya Airways Найроби - Энтеббе", данные которого за два часа он уже выучил наизусть.

Посадку объявили сразу.

_Пара часов._

До встречи с ней осталась пара часов.

Самых невыносимых, самых долгих часов.

Следом за стюардессой он шел по летному полю, над которым в непроглядно черном африканском небе сияли звезды - такие большие, что даже Тхэ Гён мог их разглядеть.

_Яркие. Действительно - ужасно яркие._

Они не виделись полгода. Полгода. Вечную вечность, за которую он чудом не свихнулся.

Тхэ Гён поднялся в салон.

Его место было у окна. Он пристегнул ремень и надел наушники.

Новый альбом и несколько песен, которые он еще никому не показывал.

Он хотел, чтобы она услышала их первой.

Тхэ Гён закрыл глаза, не открыв их даже тогда, когда рукав задела чужая рука и кто-то сел рядом. Самолет завибрировал, затрясся, разгоняясь по взлетной полосе; натужно задрожав, оторвался от земли. Он взглянул в окно в тот миг, когда огни аэропорта резко ушли вниз. Вираж, еще один.

Самолет начал набирать высоту. Выровнялся.

Тхэ Гён посмотрел на севшую точно на кончик крыла звезду и понадеялся, что остался главной звездой на ее небосклоне.

Он закрыл глаза.

_Жди._

* * *

Лента раздачи багажа остановилась уже минут пять назад, а Тхэ Гён все никак не мог поверить в случившееся. Его чемодан так и не появился. Одной рукой нашаривая документы для паспортного контроля, а второй набирая ее номер, он ворвался сюда первым, надеясь схватить вещи и...

...дальше вместо конкретных действий его мозг рассыпался калейдоскопом картинок - Миньё, находящая его взглядом, Миньё, вспыхивающая улыбкой, Миньё, кидающаяся ему на шею, Миньё, кричащая: "Хён-ним!"...

Но с его удачей иначе и быть не могло. Рейс задержали. Багаж потеряли. Телефон не отвечал.

Тхэ Гён стоял с прилипшим к ладони паспортом в зале прилета, часы в котором показывали два часа ночи. Если говорить точнее, восемь минут третьего.  
Объявили о посадке следующего рейса, в зале прилета снова начали толпиться люди, со скрипом ожил соседний транспортер, катая по кругу очередную порцию сумок и чемоданов. Тхэ Гён еще потоптался, слабо надеясь, что это недоразумение, и сейчас его багаж все-таки приедет, но увы. Подождав сам не зная чего еще несколько минут, он подошел к человеку в форме. Заниматься этим самостоятельно было странно: обычно все хлопоты брали на себя менеджеры.

Видимо, с его английским, который он без ложной скромности полагал практически идеальным (впрочем, как и все остальные свои таланты) было что-то не так, потому что выражение лица служащего из сонного стало сонно-озадаченным. Тхэ Гён повторил свой вопрос по поводу того, куда он должен обратиться в связи с утратой багажа. В этот раз он старался говорить как можно более простыми фразами. Это помогло.

Абориген заговорил:

\- Я идти в офис. Я писать заявление. Я оставлять телефон. Я звонить, когда я находить.

В принадлежности "я" Тхэ Гён разобрался не сразу, чем подорвал веру в свою сообразительность. Его, как ребенка, взяли за руку и отвели в служебное помещение, где высокая, атлетического телосложения женщина, рядом с которой он перестал ощущать себя мужчиной, дала ему бланк заявления и, нависнув над плечом пудовой грудью, объяснила, что и как делать.

\- А сейчас что? - спросил он, оставляя номер своего телефона и, на всякий случай, номер телефона Миньё.

\- Можете ехать. Надеюсь, все найдется в ближайшее время, - сомнение в ее голосе перечеркнуло уверенность слов. - Мы с вами немедленно свяжемся, мистер... э-э-э... Хван.

Тхэ Гёну пришлось смириться. Он прошел паспортный контроль, отбился от таксистов, готовых отвезти его куда угодно, хоть в соседний бордель, хоть к президентскому дворцу, хоть к озеру Виктория, и очутился на улице.

Сейчас, вот сейчас...

Она наверняка ждет у дверей...

Он выскочил из кондиционированной прохлады аэропорта в вязкую жару африканской ночи.

Никого.

Ноздри Тхэ Гёна угрожающе затрепетали.

\- Ну, Свинокрол, погоди...

Он ткнул в кнопку набора последнего номера и поднял руку с такой яростью, что сам себе заехал в ухо.

Гудок.

Еще один.

Еще.

И еще.

Он уже собирался скрипнуть зубами и дать отбой, как телефон ожил, и мужской голос сонно отозвался:

\- Moshi-moshi?

\- Э-э... - опешил Тхэ Гён.

Раздалась какая-то возня, и в трубке зазвенел голос Миньё:

\- Алло? Алло, хён-ним, это ты?! Хён-ним, ты уже здесь? Где ты, хён-ним?!

\- Я-то тут, стою снаружи, - сварливо ответил Тхэ Гён, чувствуя, что раздражение испаряется, точно лужица на солнце, - а вот где ты?!

Поблизости хлопнула дверца машины, он развернулся на звук, успев увидеть только какой-то всполох, налетевший с такой скоростью, что чуть было не внес его обратно в здание аэропорта.

\- Хён-ним!

Хорошо, что она стиснула его в объятиях, иначе бы его точно разорвало от счастья. Он даже не успел понять, как это случилось: только что стоял, злой, потный, голодный и усталый, а через секунду все это уже не существует, потому что есть она - есть только она. Тхэ Гён крепко-накрепко, до разноцветных искр в глазах, зажмурился, прижимаясь щекой к ее макушке.

\- Хён-ним!.. Хён-ним!..

Он почувствовал, как по пальцам мягко скользнули ее отросшие волосы, и прижался еще сильней, вдыхая ее запах - совсем другой, изменившийся, ставший почти незнакомым.. Но за ним едва слышными нотками звенел тот же самый, любимый аромат Миньё - _его_ Миньё, к которой он прилетел через половину земли, по которой так тосковал, которой столько хотел сказать...

Слова медленно поднимались к горлу - как будто ползли по приставной лестнице.

\- В чем дело, Свинокрол? - хрипло произнес Тхэ Гён. - Я уже полтора часа как прилетел! Где тебя носило?!

Имей выражение "сверлить взглядом" буквальное значение, парень за рулем давно бы превратился в дуршлаг.

"Мацуда Коскэ... Мацуда Коскэ... Мацуда Коскэ..." - мысленно повторял Тхэ Гён, вполуха слушая третий круг извинений Миньё, кающейся в том, что "так случайно вышло - мы, пока тебя ждали"...

"Мы!" - шерсть на холке Тхэ Гёна встала дыбом.

\- ...уснули в машине.

_"МЫ"! "Уснули! В машине!"_

\- Извини, извини, хён-ним! Мы сегодня, то есть уже вчера, так устали на работе, что, пока тебя дожидались...

"Мы".

"Мы устали", "мы уснули".

Тхэ Гён был близок к тому чтобы зарычать. Вместо этого он начал с удвоенным усердием сверлить нового знакомого взглядом.

_Где же я его видел?.._

Коскэ, словно почувствовав, посмотрел зеркало заднего вида. Их глаза встретились. Тхэ Гён аккумулировал во взгляде всю имеющуюся на свете неприязнь.

Зеркало не треснуло.

Как ни странно.

\- ...я так рада, что ты приехал, хён-ним!.. Так рада! Но все-таки так жалко, что всего на три дня...

\- Я - занятый человек, если ты забыла, - снизошел Тхэ Гён, чувствуя себя польщенным, несмотря на раздражение.

\- Я помню, - Миньё начала загибать пальцы: - На следующей неделе вы заканчиваете запись нового альбома, потом запланирован фанмитинг с раздачей автографов, потом еще презентация нового видео, а потом - подписание контракта на теледраму...

Она озадаченно посмотрела на оставшийся палец. Нахмурилась.

\- А! - снова заулыбалась. - И еще фотосессия для Elle! О! И спортивное телешоу!

Тхэ Гён довольно хмыкнул, но тут она все испортила:

\- Мне Джереми рассказал, что вы теперь по утрам бегаете кроссы и качаете пресс!..

\- Джереми?..

\- Ага! - Миньё не догадывалась, что радостно пританцовывает на минном поле. - Мы с ним переписываемся. И с Шин У тоже, поэтому я все-все знаю.

Тхэ Гён нахохлился.

_И ведь ни слова не сказали. С другой стороны, мог бы и догадаться, что они про нее не спрашивают уж точно не из-за отсутствия любопытства... _

\- И брат мне, конечно, тоже пишет.

Тхэ Гён представил, что может писать Минам, будь он неладен.

\- ...последнюю рекламу снимали ночь напролет и Шин У уснул прямо во время съемки, менеджер Ма собирается жениться, Джереми для нового альбома написал песню, у Джоли скоро будут щенки, а твой образ решили использовать для новой компьютерной игры!

_То есть... я где-то после собаки?.._

Высказать свое возмущение Тхэ Гён не успел, потому что Миньё перегнулась ему через колени и начала тыкать пальцем в окно:

\- Хён-ним, смотри, смотри! Если свернуть туда, то потом прямо-прямо-прямо, через лес и приедешь прямо в Центр Дикой Природы - мы там работаем! Потрясающее место!

Стоило почувствовать ее крепкую, как яблоко, грудь, как мозг начал откликаться на внешние раздражители с большим опозданием. Когда Тхэ Гён наконец-то повернул голову, поворот был давно позади.

\- Почти на берегу Виктории - представляешь? - тараторила, не подозревая о смятении, которое внесла в его душу и тело, Миньё. - Красота-а-а!.. Коскэ, свозишь нас туда завтра? - перейдя на английский, спросила она, выпрямляясь и возвращая Тхэ Гёна в сознание, а значит, и в отвратительное расположение духа.

\- Лучше в понедельник, - с заметным японским акцентом по-английски отозвался тот. - Завтра там будет полно туристов.

Взгляд, который он при этом послал Миньё, а еще больше - быстрая улыбка, которой взгляд сопровождался, Тхэ Гёну не понравились. И тут он вспомнил, где видел этого парня - на всех групповых фотографиях, что прислала Миньё, Коскэ отирался рядом. И улыбался. Именно поэтому Тхэ Гён его раньше и не узнал - с момента их представления друг другу тот хмуро смотрел исподлобья.

Тхэ Гён покосился на Миньё и надул губы.

_...Как есть бестолковый Свинокрол. Ничего в упор не видит._

Желание продемонстрировать, кто в доме хозяин, накатило настолько внезапно, что он не успел себя остановить. Да если бы и успел - не стал бы.

Тхэ Гён обнял Миньё за плечо.

\- Я сам поведу. Ты ведь знаешь дорогу?

Коскэ снова стрельнул глазами в зеркало. Тхэ Гён дернул обомлевшую Миньё к себе, поймал его взгляд и пощелкал пальцами.  
\- Э-э... Как бишь вас?..

\- Мацуда.

\- Конечно, - равнодушно кивнул он, не собираясь утруждать себя запоминанием ненужной информации. В чем-чем, а в высокомерии, а главное - в умении это высокомерие сервировать, Тхэ Гёну действительно не было равных. - Нам еще долго ехать?

Коскэ промолчал, делая вид, будто занят тем, чтобы не пропустить светофор, а через пару кварталов нажал на тормоз с усердием, дающим понять, что у Тхэ Гёна стало на одного антифаната больше.

\- Приехали. Только тс-с-с, - Миньё приложила палец к губам. - Все уже спят - потише, хорошо?

Они стояли перед двухэтажной бетонной коробкой с темными оконными проемами. Она навевала мысли о послевоенном времени: облезлые стены, неплотно закрывающиеся двери, местами свисающая лохмами, местами свежеподмазанная краска, разномастная мебель то ли в столовой, то ли в гостиной. Тхэ Гён попытался вспомнить, был ли он когда-нибудь в подобном месте.

_Не был._

Тем не менее, выглядело оно обжитым и где-то даже обаятельным: пестрые занавески в дверях, стенгазета, выставка рисунков и каких-то поделок в так называемом холле, самодельные коврики...

_Очень в ее стиле._

Миньё поманила его на второй этаж, и по хитрой траектории пошла по коридору. На втором шаге Тхэ Гён понял, зачем: деревянный пол беспощадно скрипел.

\- Ты уж извини - тут у нас не очень... - быстрым шепотом говорила она, явно смущаясь и пряча смущение за болтливостью. - Я подумала, что одну ночь ты сможешь переночевать тут, а завтра... Вот, проходи.

Она повернула выключатель.

Тхэ Гён окинул взглядом свои апартаменты.

Выкрашенные голубой масляной краской стены, окно с ситцевой занавеской, с одной стороны подвязанной лентой; засиженная мухами люстра из помутневшего пластика. Две кровати, одна из которых была заправлена, а вторая стояла с голой панцирной сеткой. Тумбочка. Встроенный шкаф, дверца которого была оклеена обоями.

Миньё рассматривала комнату вместе с ним и, представив, как та выглядела в глазах Тхэ Гёна, сникла.

Он повернулся:

\- А у тебя...

Она покраснела:

\- Я живу с соседкой - ко мне нельзя!

\- Я не об этом. У тебя такая же?

\- Ага, почти. Завтра покажу. Ну, располагайся, а то ты, наверное, жутко устал... - она переступила с ноги на ногу, явно не желая уходить и надеясь, что он ее остановит, но Тхэ Гён, без преувеличения до глубины души потрясенный нынешним уровнем ее жизни, намека не уловил. Миньё вздохнула: - В общем, спокой...

Она сделала шаг назад, и, спохватившись, он схватил ее за руку.

\- Эй, мне нужно хотя бы помыться с дороги, - он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову. Пришлось продолжать в том же духе: - И еще я есть хочу. У вас тут какой-нибудь автомат... или магазин имеется?

Миньё мотнула головой.

\- Не-а. Но за ужином я тебе отложила. Правда, ничего особенного - тушеные овощи и салат... Будешь?

Рот заполнился слюной - Тхэ Гён испугался, что, если заговорит, все вокруг забрызгает. Поэтому просто кивнул.

\- Ты тогда иди мойся, а я пока подогрею.

Он опять кивнул и осторожно присел на кровать, боясь, что та развалится. Та со скрипом просела. Тхэ Гён попружинил, как на качелях.

Скрип-скрип.

Скрип-скрип.

Из-за стены донеслась возня. Кто-то кашлянул. Теперь он понял, почему Миньё говорила полушепотом.

\- Покажи, где у вас тут душ. Ах, черт!..

Он резко замолчал.

Миньё вопросительно подняла брови.

\- Что?

\- Что-что! Багаж! - Тхэ Гён посмотрел на нее так, словно она лично была виновата в том, что его чемодан заблудился где-то между Кенией и Угандой. - У меня ничего нет, только, - он прищурился, - подарки для кое-какого Свинокрола, кто, если уж говорить по-честному, их совсем не заслуживает!

\- Прости, хён-ним! Спасибо, хён-ним!

\- Опять "спасибо-извини"...

Он улыбнулся, вспомнив первые дни их знакомства.

\- Мне нужно полотенце и какие-нибудь чистые вещи. Хотя бы майка. Не могу же я... - он двумя пальцами подергал себя за футболку.

\- Ничего, полотенце я найду!.. И майку тоже! Наверное, Коскэ еще не лег...

\- Что?! - взвился Тхэ Гён. Из-за стены раздался возмущенное бормотание, и он сбавил тон. - Я не стану надевать его барахло! Ты мне еще его трусы предложи!

После того как был найден компромисс в виде ее футболки и спортивных штанов, все по той же замысловатой траектории Миньё довела его до двери в противоположном конце коридора.

\- Душ и туалет. Только там в душе краны перепутаны. Горячая - это холодная, а холодная - это горячая. Ну, разберешься. И не сразу откручивай на полную, иначе он выть начинает, а напор падает. Ах, да: лучше, как войдешь, сразу горячую включи, чтобы прогрелась, пока раздеваться будешь. Ой, там иногда еще просто так напор может снизиться, ты тогда слегка воду прикрути, а потом снова открой...

Указаний было слишком много, чтобы после такого долгого дня Тхэ Гён смог их запомнить. В итоге сначала его окатило ледяной водой, потом душ начал плеваться кипятком, а потом завыл как слон во время гона.

\- Хён-ним!.. - забарабанила в дверь Миньё. - Ты сейчас весь дом перебудишь!

\- Ну так сделай, как надо! - огрызнулся он, обернулся полотенцем и дошлепал до двери.

\- Сейчас!.. - она проскакала в душевую, стараясь не смотреть в сторону мокрого и злого, злого и мокрого Тхэ Гёна, всю одежду которого составляло полотенце на бедрах. - Сейчас-сейчас...

Как он мог забыть, что прозвал ее "ходячей катастрофой"?

Предусмотрительно отстранившись подальше, она дотянулась сначала до одного крана, потом до другого, но вместо воды душ выдал только надсадный хрип. Миньё озадаченно посмотрела вверх, выкрутила оба до упора - ничего.

\- Странно...

Она шагнула вперед, и, коварно дождавшись, когда жертва попадет в зону поражения, сверху, сорвав рассеиватель, упругой струей хлестнула вода.  
\- Ай!.. - Миньё отпрыгнула, поскользнулась, схватилась за трубу - та оказалась с кипятком; она снова вскрикнула, потом еще раз - уже от удивления: Тхэ Гён подхватил ее, и теперь она стояли под водопадом вместе.

\- Чучело... - пробормотал он и закрутил краны.

Вода лилась с ее волос, ставшая почти прозрачной майка облепила тело, джинсы и кеды были мокрыми до последнего шва.

\- Хён-ним... Изви...

Тхэ Гён посмотрел на ее растерянно-испуганно-виноватое лицо, и у него засвербило в носу. Тяжелая ноша, лежавшая на плечах полгода, исчезла. Его Миньё - _его_ Миньё не изменилась.

Не сдержавшись, он прыснул - раз, другой - и от души захохотал. Она неуверенно посмотрела на него из-под налипшей на лоб челки, и улыбнулась. Она могла по пальцам пересчитать моменты, когда его защитные барьеры опускались.

\- Как тогда... - между двумя глотками воздуха выдавил Тхэ Гён. - Помнишь?.. В би...бидэ...

Они хохотали до тех пор, пока Миньё не начала икать. Он по-прежнему держал ее за плечи, они по-прежнему стояли в душевой кабинке, на нем по-прежнему было только полотенце, а на ней - сырая, облепившая тело одежда, но заметили они это только теперь.

Смех замер на его губах.

Она успела увидеть, как в его глазах что-то затлело, но не успела среагировать: Тхэ Гён наклонился так резко, что клацнули зубы, и у обоих из глаз посыпались искры. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, он одной рукой уперся в стену, а второй крепко подхватил ее под затылок. Но Миньё и не думала уворачиваться: даже если считать по минуте за каждый день в разлуке, они должны были целоваться ближайшие два с половиной часа.

Без перерыва.

Когда первый голод отступил, он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть ее снова.

Миньё стояла, упершись затылком в кафельную стенку. Щеки ее горели, ресницы от воды склеились длинными стрелочками, футболка прилипла к ключицам, между которых...

Он оттянул ворот вниз, и знакомые звездочки мокро замерцали в неярком свете душевой.

Он еще помнил, как выбирал их, как робел под понимающими улыбками продавщиц...

У Тхэ Гёна закружилась голова от недосыпа, усталости, но больше всего - от нахлынувших чувств.

\- Го Миньё...

\- Я носила... - у нее дрожали губы. - Я не снимала... Ни разу...

Он наклонился и снова поцеловал ее - в эти самые звездочки, потом в плечи, в шею, толкаясь носом, чтобы она подняла голову.

Он никогда не был так прямолинеен раньше.

Но он никогда и не расставался так надолго.

Никогда так не любил.

Никогда не любил.

Если бы Тхэ Гён был в состоянии соображать, он бы подумал, что, наверное, торопит события.

Если бы у него был опыт, он бы понял, что действительно их торопит.

Опыта у него не было, а в том состоянии, в котором он находился сейчас, все было правильно.

Он потянул вверх ее футболку, и Миньё послушно подняла руки, чтобы опустить их уже ему на плечи. Полудремотные прикосновения очертили контур, медленно скользнули к шее, взъерошили мокрые волосы, коснулись лопаток, послав вдоль его позвоночника полк мурашек. Он захотел об этом сказать, но вместо слов вышел стон, которая она сняла с его губ.

_Остановиться?.. Не останавливаться?.._

Мысль забуксовала пинг-понговым шариком в вате.

_Нужно спросить... _

Но что спросить?..

\- Можно... - фокусируя взгляд на кончике ее носа, выдохнул он, - поцеловать тебя?..

\- Но ты... целуешь...

\- Не так... Можно поцеловать тебя...

И тут, снова проснувшись и вообразив себя Кракатау перед извержением, взревел, заглушив окончание предложения, кран. На повторное объяснение Тхэ Гёна не хватило - он наклонился и раскрыл ее губы языком. Ресницы Миньё дрогнули и медленно опустились.

Ее губы задвигались в такт его.

Кран завыл - теперь на два голоса.

Сердце громко застучало в ушах.

Внезапно Миньё встрепенулась, и Тхэ Гён понял, что это стучит не сердце - это стучат в дверь. Тяжело дыша, он остановился, но сил на то чтобы спросить, кого принесла нелегкая, - на то чтобы хоть что-то спросить, не нашел.

Кран ликовал.

Стук стал настойчивей.

Миньё шевелила губами, но звука не было.

\- Эй! - стоящий за дверь явно испытывал проблемы с тем, как обратиться. - Эй! Там!

Миньё набрала в грудь воздуха, однако Тхэ Гён прикрыл ей рот ладонью.

\- Ну? - крикнул он, сразу исчерпав свои речевые возможности.

\- Кран закрути! - сказали из-за двери со знакомым японским акцентом. - На весь дом орет!

Тхэ Гён зачем-то стукнул по трубе, и та перешла на фальцет.

Дверь скрипнула, и голос раздался ближе:

\- Выходи давай! Я все сделаю!

Тхэ Гён растерянно посмотрел на Миньё. Глаза у нее стали большими-большими, и ему не нужно было объяснять, почему.

\- Сейчас! - он споткнулся о ее мокрую футболку и кинулся к выходу из душевой, с первым же шагом потеряв тяжелое от воды полотенце. - ... !

Сзади резко вздохнули, Тхэ Гён почувствовал, что краснеет всем телом, включая те места, которым краснеть раньше не доводилось, но останавливаться было поздно: изогнувшись, он подхватил полотенце с пола и, прикрывшись на манер игривого древнегреческого натурщика, бросился навстречу Коскэ.  
Точно по волшебству, именно в этот миг чертов кран, исчерпав свою духовую удаль, умолк. Сразу стало очень тихо. Тхэ Гён стоял, перегораживая дорогу, и надеялся, что Миньё спряталась, а не стоит за спиной, оторопело таращась на его голую задницу. Прикрыть последнюю представлялось затруднительным: будучи скомканным, полотенце не могло находиться в двух взаимоисключающих местах одновременно. Тхэ Гён не знал, что претит ему больше: мысль о Миньё, стоящей с его обнаженного тыла, или же мысль, что, прикрой он этот тыл, Коскэ окажется со стороны фасада, находящегося сейчас, по некоторым причинам, не совсем в той форме, которую Тхэ Гён хотел кому-либо демонстрировать.

За миллисекунды взвесив обе опции, Тхэ Гён остался как есть.

Коскэ, хмурясь, попытался через его плечо заглянуть в душевую. Тхэ Гён, зеркаля его движения, качнулся вправо-влево.

Коскэ поднялся на цыпочки.

Тхэ Гён тоже. Он оказался выше.

Пауза.

Тхэ Гён выразительно приподнял бровь.

Коскэ спохватился и отступил в раздевалку. Однако входная дверь не заскрипела, и Миньё, высунувшая было нос из-за переборки душевой, тут же юркнула обратно.

\- Слушай... - угрюмо прозвучало из раздевалки. - Я насчет Го Миньё.

Это был наихудший вариант выяснения отношений, который Тхэ Гён мог представить и в страшном сне: стоя голым в душевой, разговаривать с соперником о девушке, которая в настоящий момент затаилась у него за спиной.

Хотя нет, не худший: существовала еще опция "стоя у писсуара".

Которую он однажды проходил.

С его удачей иначе и быть не могло.

Чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки собственного достоинства, Тхэ Гён обмотал мокрое полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел навстречу судьбе.

\- Ну?

Коскэ не стал ходить кругами.

\- Я люблю ее, - сообщил он, мрачно глядя исподлобья.

\- Я тоже, - парировал Тхэ Гён.

Вообще-то он хотел, чтобы она услышала это в другой обстановке.

\- Миньё - обычная девушка, а ты, говорят, звезда - ну так оставь ее в покое! Найди себе какую-нибудь модельку и...

Из душевой донесся сдавленный писк и сочный шлепок.

\- Ай!..

Лицо Коскэ окаменело. Недавние события - воющий кран, голый и встрепанный Тхэ Гён, выскочивший ему навстречу и категорически не желающий, чтобы он увидел что-то или, скорее всего, кого-то внутри, - все предстало в ином свете.

В следующую секунду дверь захлопнулась Тхэ Гёну в лицо.

\- Тебя никто не просит приходить, - пробормотал он в свое оправдание, испытывая к сопернику нечто сродни состраданию. - Эй!.. Ты цела? Выходи, он ушел.

\- Ага... Поскользнулась... - в раздевалке показалась Миньё. Она смотрела куда угодно, но не на Тхэ Гёна.

\- Слышала?

Она кивнула.

\- И?

Вопрос ее озадачил.

\- Что - "и"?..

\- Что скажешь?

Она молчала, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

\- Слушай! - нетерпеливо притопнул ногой Тхэ Гён, но из-за того, что нога была босой, это выглядело скорее смешно, чем убедительно. - Не хочешь говорить, дай хоть как-нибудь понять!..

Она молчала.

Он нажал указательным пальцем ей на кончик носа.

\- Я уже дважды признавался тебе в любви, я прилетел к тебе черт знает откуда, я чуть с ума без тебя не сошел, а ты, похоже, зазналась!..

\- Я тоже! - перебила она. - Нет, не "тоже" - я просто... Я люблю тебя, хён-ним. Очень люблю. Ты же знаешь!..

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Взгляд был серьезный и почти строгий.

\- Люблю.

\- Тогда... Тхэ Гён протянул ей руку ладонью вверх. - Ты согласна быть со мной?..

Он думал над этой фразой целых шесть месяцев.

"Стань моей девушкой"?

В этом было что-то неодушевленное с одной стороны и легковесное с другой.

"Давай встречаться"?

Это вообще звучало абсурдно с учетом разделившего их расстояния.

"Будь моей"?

Бр. Отпало сразу.

"Будь со мной"?

Не самый лучший вариант, но из всех пришедших в голову он точнее всего выражал его желание. Он хотел, чтобы она была с ним. Всегда. И в печали, и в радости, и во здравии, и в болезни...

Или он слишком забегает вперед?

\- Согласна, - торжественно кивнула она, вкладывая руку в его ладонь.

Они замерли, осознавая торжественность происходящего и абсурдность того, в каких условиях оно имело место быть.

Тхэ Гён тихонько потянул ее к себе, но на этот раз Миньё отстранилась.

\- Иди мойся. А я переоденусь. И полотенце сухое принесу.

Он кивнул:

\- Я потом еще кое-что тебе покажу...

\- Еще что-то?!

Он снова залился румянцем до самого пупка.

Миньё рассмеялась.

\- Да ладно, я ничего не видела, хён-ним. Почти ничего, - поправилась она, и кончики ее ушей заалели. - И потом, не думай, будто я первый раз вижу голого мужчину...

\- Э?!

\- Нет-нет, не в этом смысле!.. - она всплеснула руками. - Просто когда в A. я однажды попала в мужскую раздевалку... - она осеклась. - Ты не подумай - я не разглядывала! Я тогда сказала себе, что вокруг херувимчики. Как у нас в капелле.

Тхэ Гён сглотнул.

Значит, по воле чертового полотенца оказавшись в чем мать родила, в глазах Миньё он предстал голозадым карапузом?..

\- Эй!.. Свинокрол! То есть я для тебя - ...

Она замотала головой с такой силой, что с мокрых волос полетели брызги.

И выпрыгнула в коридор.

Тхэ Гён посмотрел на дверь, на свои босые ноги. Оттопырил губы.

И улыбнулся.

\- То-то...

* * *

Подперев подбородок ладонью, Миньё смотрела, как он ест, и чтобы она продолжала это делать, Тхэ Гён был бы рад есть в три раза медленней. К сожалению, он настолько проголодался, что это было выше его сил, и совсем скоро в тарелке показалось дно.  
\- Добавки?

Он кивнул. К тому моменту, когда с добавкой было покончено, Миньё начала клевать носом, да и он сам уже плохо соображал, что к чему. За окном рассвело. Часы показывали почти шесть утра.

Он должен дать ей поспать. И поспать сам.

Но расставаться, только-только встретившись, казалось кощунством.

\- Эй, Свинокрол... Свинокрол!

\- А?.. - сонно встрепенулась Миньё. - А! Чаю?.. Или воды?

\- Нет. Идем, я обещал кое-что тебе показать...

Тхэ Гён встал и почувствовал, как его повело. В ушах снова зашумело, точно он находился еще в самолете. Держась за руки и по очереди зевая, они поднялись в его комнату.

\- Только не вздумай спать, - предупредил он, распутывая наушники, пока она устраивалась на кровати; с ногами уселся рядом, привалился к стене, засунул один наушник ей в ухо, а второй - себе, прокрутил меню плейера и нашел нужные треки.

Один был помечен "+ vocal".

Он выбрал другой. "Instrumental".

\- Я написал это для тебя, - испытывая незнакомое смущение, признался он.

Миньё замерла.

Тхэ Гён нажал на стрелочку и повернул голову так, чтобы краем глаза видеть выражение ее лица.

Он волновался. По-настоящему волновался.

На вступлении она заулыбалась. После первого припева на щеках заблестели слезы.

Тхэ Гён выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, а через минуту уснул как был - сидя, с вывалившемся из уха наушником.

Миньё осторожно взяла плейер из его руки. Выключила.

Хотела встать, но пружины дрогнули, и Тхэ Гён повалился вбок, уронив голову ей на плечо.

Она вздохнула. Закрыв глаза, прижалась щекой к его еще влажным волосам.

Ей и самой не хотелось уходить.

Миньё опустила его головой себе на колени, дотянулась до подушки, подсунула себе под спину.

\- Спокойной ночи, хён-ним... Спасибо тебе. За все.

Она уснула, не успев даже подумать, насколько счастлива.

Когда он проснулся из-за того, что безуспешно попытался перевернуться на другой бок, солнце било сквозь тонкую занавеску. Подушка была неудобной.

Неудивительно.

Потому что это не подушка, а колени.

Он повернулся на спину.

Миньё спала, неудобно скособочив голову и открыв рот.

Он осторожно потянул ее вниз. Замер рядом, рассматривая ее во все глаза.

Загоревшая. Похудевшая. С отросшими волосами.

Он поцеловал ее в нос и, придвинувшись, по-хозяйски обнял за талию; зевнул и снова закрыл глаза, а когда проснулся в следующий раз, рядом никого не было.

Солнца в окне - тоже, оно уже переползло через крышу.

Тхэ Гён потер глаза и сел.

Он выспался так, что не удивился бы, скажи ему кто, что сегодня не воскресенье, а понедельник.

В общежитии было тихо. А вот на улице нет.

Тхэ Гён выглянул из окна. Внизу кипела незнакомая жизнь. И где-то в этой жизни сейчас кипела его Миньё. Он оттопырил губы.

Нет, он, разумеется, не ждал, что она будет сидеть рядом, ожидая его пробуждения...

Он бросил взгляд на соседнюю кровать.

Аккуратно сложенной стопкой на пружинном остове лежали несколько футболок, а сверху...

Сначала он не поверил своим глазам, но - да.

Он покраснел еще до того, как представил Миньё в секции мужского белья.

Переодевшись в чистое и уже знакомой дорогой сходив умыться, он сообразил, что не знает, где ее искать. Долго мучиться неизвестностью не пришлось: в коридоре показалась коротко стриженная рыжеволосая женщина.

\- Извините, а где я могу...

\- Доброе утро, Спящий Красавец!

Она широко улыбнулась, рассматривая его так пристально, что Тхэ Гёну стало неловко. Потом стукнула в одну из дверей:

\- Э-эй, Миньё, жених проснулся!.. - подмигнула Тхэ Гёну и, улыбаясь, сбежала по лестнице.

_Кхм._

Тхэ Гён подергал бровями.

_Это было... внезапно._

Он самодовольно усмехнулся и тоже постучал, а когда никто снова не ответил, толкнул дверь и вошел без приглашения. И сразу понял, какая из двух кроватей принадлежит Миньё.

Фотографии всевозможных звезд и звездочек покрывали всю стену до самого потолка.

Тхэ Гён шмыгнул носом.

И когда он успел простудиться?..

Он знал, что она любит его. Но, каждый раз сталкиваясь с проявлениями ее любви, такими искренними, терялся и пугался. Пугался того, что это делало с ним.

\- Хён-ним!.. - раздалось в коридоре. - Хён-ним, где ты?.. Анна, ты не видела...

Дверь за его спиной открылась.

\- Хён-ним!..

Он повернулся и обнял ее, пряча лицо в ее волосах, чтобы успеть придать ему нужное выражение.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что ждала меня.

Она похлопала его по спине.

\- И за вещи тоже спасибо.

\- Подошли? - встрепенулась Миньё. - Нигде не жмет, не трет? Просто я не знала, какой у тебя размер...

Пауза.

_Размер._

Тхэ Гён кашлянул.

\- А что насчет завтрака?

\- Скорее, уже обеда, - Миньё постучала пальцем по наручным часам. - Идем, покажу тебе одно местечко...

* * *

Для него было совершенно новым опытом идти по улице города-страны-континента, где его никто не знал, а значит, не нужно было прятаться в машине с тонированными стеклами или надевать дурацкие парики, очки и бейсболки с козырьками, закрывающими лицо до самого подбородка. Можно было держаться за руки, глазеть по сторонам, есть мороженое, наклоняясь над тротуаром, когда оно начинало капать, и вытирать друг другу подбородки; можно было обниматься в кафе и толкаться под столом ногами.

Можно было позволить себе просто быть счастливыми.

И свободными.

Роскошь, Тхэ Гёну не доступная.

В дверях кафе Миньё прищурилась на небо, прикидывая время.

\- Теперь давай перевезем твои вещи в гостиницу, а потом поедем в...

\- В гостиницу? - перебил он. - Зачем?

Она не сразу нашлась с ответом:

\- Как "зачем"... Тебе же неудобно... у нас...

Тхэ Гён фыркнул:

\- Я похож на человека, не способного приспособиться к предлагаемым обстоятельствам?

\- Честно? Не похож.

\- Ну так знай, Свинокрол, - он приосанился, - я могу. Могу приспособиться.

\- Даже мыться в нашем душе?

Вообще-то она имела в виду дурацкие краны, но вспомнила, чем вчера все закончилось, и покраснела. У Тхэ Гёна забегали глаза: он тоже помнил.

_...если только с тобой..._

\- Именно, - кашлянув, кивнул он.

\- И спать на пружинной кровати?

_...если только с тобой..._

Он опять кивнул.

\- И есть тушеные овощи?

\- Я уже привык. Каждый день их дома ем. Морковь, - в голосе прозвучало плохо скрываемое отвращение.

Миньё улыбнулась.

\- И шпинат тоже.

Тхэ Гён содрогнулся.

Миньё улыбнулась шире.

\- Бедняжка.

Он стрельнул в нее взглядом, выбирая правильное время для следующей фразы.

\- Раз уж я сюда приехал, хочу пожить той жизнью, которой живешь ты. Делать то, что делаешь ты. Ты же когда-то смогла стать частью A. - думаешь, мне трудно пару дней провести в общежитии?

Миньё хитро прищурилась.

\- Пару дней?

\- Пару дней.

\- В общежитии?

\- В общежитии... А что?

\- Хён-ним, уж не хочешь ли ты побыть волонтером?

Тхэ Гён подозревал, что в вопросе кроется подвох, но отступать было некуда. И он бесстрашно кивнул головой.

...и это стоило ему проведенного в огороде остатка светового дня.

Когда они шли ужинать, он не жаловался только потому, что сил не осталось. Все они были направлены на то, чтобы не стонать из-за поясницы, не разгибающейся после плотного общения с лопатой. Миньё же было хоть бы хны, хотя все это время она провела на корточках за прополкой. Тхэ Гён подумал, что он бы после этого он не только идти - встать бы не смог.

\- У нас при монастыре тоже был огород, - ловя взгляд, устремленный на ее ноги, пояснила Миньё. - Так что я с детства на грядках...

Она переложила корзину со свежесобранными помидорами из одной руки в другую.

\- Сейчас умоемся и в столовую, хорошо?.. Заодно наконец-то познакомлю тебя со всеми...

До "всех" Тхэ Гёну не было никакого дела. Хотя нет, постойте - было, раз уж с этими людьми теперь жила Миньё. Он должен выяснить, можно ли на них положиться. И нет ли среди них еще кого-нибудь вроде...

"Кто-то вроде" оказался легок на помине. Буркнув что-то среднее между "добрый вечер" и "да пошел ты", Коскэ прошел мимо. Тхэ Гён не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то кроме него позволял себе так открыто проявлять неприязнь, тем больше смутило его открытие, что Коскэ был не единственным, кто себе это позволил. Мужчина с седыми волосами и таким цветом кожи, что было не понятно, загар ли это, въевшийся в тело до самых костей, или же он и правда почти чернокожий, неодобрительно причмокнул губами.

\- И это называется мужик, прости господи...

Огрызаться Тхэ Гён не рискнул, почувствовав, что именно этот человек и является здесь главным; вместо этого вежливо поклонился и расправил плечи, чтобы выглядеть внушительней, и впервые пожалел, что мало интересовался спортом. Он тут же отогнал идиотскую мысль и с раздражением покосился на Миньё, которая самим своим существованием сумела превратить его жизнь черт знает во что.

\- Знакомьтесь: Хван Тхэ Гён, - сообщила та, подталкивая его вперед. Тхэ Гён почувствовал детское желание спрятаться за ее спину. - Мой... мой...  
\- ...жених! - подхватила уже знакомая ему рыжеволосая женщина, которую он с этой минуты записал в свои союзники.

\- ...мой друг из Кореи! - поправила ее покрасневшая до самых корней волос Миньё.

\- Знаем-знаем. Покорми сначала друга-то, а потом уж будешь знакомить! Человек полдня лопатой махал, а ты его голодом моришь! Идите сюда, работнички...

Хван Тхэ Гён мог быть обаятельным, когда хотел, но от усилий, которые он приложил за ужином, чтобы произвести как можно более приятное впечатление на как можно большее количество людей, его пробил пот. Смотрящие на него в открытую и украдкой, с любопытством, равнодушием, дружелюбием и неприязнью - все они были семьей Миньё; и вопреки гордости, ядовитым шепотом интересующейся, а не наплевать ли, что о нем подумают те, кого он больше никогда в жизни не увидит, он хотел, чтобы его тоже приняли. От внутренних противоречий улыбки выходили все кривее и кривее, и недалек был тот миг, когда челюсти могло свести судорогой. Погруженный в борьбу с самим собой, он даже не сразу заметил, что Миньё ему что-то рассказывает.

\- ...из Голландии. Она через месяц уезжает, но собирается снова вернуться... Поль из Франции. А вон там, в красной футболке - Пол из Америки. Их все зовут близнецами, они и правда как два брата - такие похожие и всегда вместе. Рядом с Полом, вот та, с кудряшками, Энн, а справа от нее Юджин. Они познакомились в самом начале программы, а два месяца назад поженились... Тут многие женятся.

Тхэ Гён поперхнулся морковкой.

Миньё мимоходом постучала ему по спине, продолжая:

\- Коскэ ты уже знаешь, а вон там, видишь - смеется? - это Канамэ, тоже из Японии. Есть еще трое ребят из Канады, но они сегодня дежурят в приюте... Мария у нас главная по больнице - помогает медсестрам в детском отделении. Сейчас она оформляет документы на усыновление, уедет вместе с малышом... Тут очень много отказных детей, их сначала отправляют в больницу, а потом по детским домам. Я сама в приюте выросла, но знаешь, хён-ним, у нас было совсем по-другому... В монастыре нами занимались сестры, а эти дети никому не нужны...

Тхэ Гён посмотрел на Миньё. Она говорила совершенно спокойно, даже улыбаясь, но глаза ее странно поблескивали. Не слезами - нет.

Целеустремленностью.

\- Там очень трудно работать, но мне все равно нравится. Потому что знаю, что им нужно.

Она умолкла.

\- Что?.. - спросил он.

\- Чтобы их любили, - Миньё повернула голову и посмотрела на него. - Им нужно, чтобы их просто кто-то любил, понимаешь... Чтобы в их появлении на свет был какой-то смысл.

Тхэ Гён перевел взгляд на одинокую тефтельку в своей тарелке, сунул ее в рот и еще раз обвел взглядом два десятка людей, которые ужинали после очередного трудового дня в далекой, чужой всем им стране. Они улыбались и хмурились, переговаривались и молчали. Все они приехали сюда - зачем?  
Зачем сюда приехала Миньё?

"Чтобы в их появлении на свет был какой-то смысл".

\- Э-эй!..

Миньё подтолкнула Тхэ Гёна в бок, и только тогда он понял, что к нему обращаются. Руководитель миссии - тот самый седой здоровяк, через стол протягивал гитару. У Тхэ Гёна упало сердце.

\- Миньё говорила, ты музыкант. Ну-ка, покажи...

Гитара оказалась в его руках, вложенная туда с усилием, достаточным для того чтобы колени подогнулись, и Тхэ Гён плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
\- Споешь?  
Если это был вопрос, то риторический. Интуиция подсказала, что отказываться не стоит. Он скользнул взглядом по лицам и повернулся к Миньё.  
Он знал, что будет петь.  
И для кого.  
При первых аккордах брови ее удивленно дрогнули: она слышала эту мелодию вчера, но не знала, что у нее, оказывается, и слова есть.  
_My precious._  
На втором припеве ее губы шевельнулись.  
И она запела вместе с ним.  
_My precious._

* * *

Ночь была горячей и бесцеремонной. Она забиралась под одежду, горячими ладонями приникала к коже, влажно дышала в лицо; она терпко пахла потом, алкоголем и табачным дымом напополам с тропическими цветами. Так казалось Миньё, когда они с Тхэ Гёном наконец-то вышли на улицу из бара, где провели оставшуюся часть вечера. Чуть покачиваясь от усталости, выпитого и громкой музыки, Тхэ Гён поддерживал Миньё за плечо, хотя в этом не было необходимости - она разве что пригубила свой коктейль, и краем уха прислушивался к ее разговорам с Энн и Юджином, на которых они наткнулись в баре. Сначала речь шла про организацию какого-то праздника, потом перескочила на какие-то конфеты - Тхэ Гён услышал слово "orphanage" и заключил, что они собираются везти в какой-то приют какие-то сладости. Миньё что-то доказывала, и с каждой обращенной не к нему фразой он чувствовал себя все дальше и дальше на обочине ее жизни.

В конце концов, не удержавшись, он ее ущипнул.

\- Ой!.. Хён-ним!..

\- Между прочим, я приехал сюда к тебе. Но раз ты так занята, могу поменять билеты и улететь хоть завтра. У меня тоже, знаешь ли, дела, - он обиженно выпятил губы и тут же пожалел о сказанном, увидев, как она изменилась в лице.

\- Хён-ним!..

Он хотел сказать, что пошутил, но на ее глазах уже блестели слезы, и она вцепилась в его руку, как боящийся потеряться ребенок.

\- Хён-ним!.. Не уезжай! Прости! Прости меня!

Энн и Юджин переглянулись и прибавили шагу, оставив забавную парочку выяснять отношения.

\- Ладно, ладно... Просто стало обидно, что ты не обращаешь на меня внимания... - Тхэ Гён примирительно взял ее за руку. - Да перестань! Не реви! Я пошутил!.. Прости!.. Идем... - он замялся, не зная, какое слово использовать. - Идем обратно. Мне еще нужно кое-что тебе отдать. А то забуду, - с подчеркнутой небрежностью, скрывающей смущение, добавил он.

До общежития они дошли молча. Он ловил на себе ее взгляды, такие жалобные, что под конец испытывал что-то вроде раскаяния за шантаж. Когда они поднялись в комнату, которая успела за время его пребывания обрести нечто тхэгёновское, он вытащил из сумки привезенный с собой ноутбук и протянул его Миньё.

\- Вот.

Миньё растерянно посмотрела на подарок, потом на Тхэ Гёна.

\- Спасибо... А зачем?..

Крылья его носа раздраженно дрогнули.

\- Чтобы писать мне!

\- Но я и так пишу... У нас внизу есть компьютер...

\- А я хочу, чтобы ты писала чаще! И вообще - вдруг кто-нибудь мои письма прочитает...

\- Но ты же ничего такого не пишешь...

\- А если напишу?

Миньё с круглыми глазами умолкла, и Тхэ Гён осекся.

\- Кхм. В общем, я настроил почту... - он переступил с ноги на ногу. - И вот еще, смотри... чтобы мы могли разговаривать... Иди сюда, покажу, как этим пользоваться...

\- Сейчас, только попить принесу - такая духота...

Он не хотел подсматривать.

Честно.

Не хотел. Он вообще считал чтение чужих писем недопустимым. Но непонятным образом взгляд зацепился за тему последнего сообщения Джереми, потом - тоже непонятно, как, - рука случайно задела мышку, а глаза не успели отвернуться от монитора, поэтому, сам того не желая, Тхэ Гён прочитал:  
_"Ну, вас с хёном уже можно поздравить? Вы **уже**?_

_И как оно? Как он?_

_А-а-а, нет, не отвечай, я этого не переживу!_

_Признавайся, кольцо он тебе уже подарил?"_

\- Что там, хён-ним? - в комнату вошла Миньё с подносом, на котором стояли два стакана чая со льдом.

\- Ничего! - Тхэ Гён подскочил на стуле, рука дернулась, и "удалить" нажалось само собой.

Миньё поставила чай на стол и заглянула ему через плечо.

\- Ой, от брата письмо...

Тхэ Гён подвинулся, уступая место. Предчувствия, терзавшие его, были настолько недобрыми, что даже дышать стало тяжело. Он демонстративно отвернулся. Миньё кликнула мышкой, отхлебнула чай... И тут же поперхнулась, заерзала, начала торопливо нажимать на все кнопки подряд, но вместо того чтобы отправиться в корзину, письмо Минама развернулось на всю страницу.

"Не вздумай с ним переспать! А если полезет, сразу бей по...", - успел краем глаза (совершенно случайно, разумеется) прочитать Тхэ Гён, и, перехватив направление его взгляда, Миньё захлопнула ноутбук.

\- Я...

Она была красная, как помидор, который Тхэ Гён съел за ужином.

\- Спа... спасибо за подарок.

Он чувствовал, как горячая-прегорячая кровь приливает к ушам.

_Переспать._

\- Пожалуйста.

Миньё снова схватила стакан, а когда чай в нем кончился, вытряхнула в рот лед и громко им захрустела. Тхэ Гён против собственной воли уставился на ее мокрые губы, на тающие на них ледяные крошки.

\- Я... Уже поздно... Я пойду, хён-ним...

Он смотрел на ее губы. И молчал.

_...Она сейчас уйдет... Уйдет._

По шее стекла капля пота.

Миньё подошла к двери.

\- Стой!

Она вздрогнула, словно за ее спиной передернули затвор. Потом обреченно повернулась.

Тхэ Гён указал пальцем на ноутбук.

\- Ты забыла.

\- Ах, да!.. - втянув голову в плечи, она протрусила обратно, и в самый последний миг он вскинул перед ее носом руку, закрывая дорогу.  
\- Значит, вот как обо мне все думают, да? Что я могу... - он замолчал.

Она смотрела в пол.

\- И ты тоже?

\- Нет, хён-ним!.. - вскинулась она. - Я не думаю, что ты можешь!.. Нет! Ты не можешь, конечно же, не можешь!..

Это прозвучало странно. И где-то даже оскорбительно.

\- Значит, нет, да? - не найдя нужных слов, спросил Тхэ Гён и почувствовал себя идиотом.

\- Что - "нет"? Что "да"? - уточнила она.

Он почувствовал себя идиотом в еще большей степени.

\- "Это" - нет! - злясь на ее непонятливость и свою неспособность заговорить на животрепещущую тему, сказал Тхэ Гён. - Или да?

\- Это "это" - что?.. - повторила она. - Что да, что нет? Хён-ним?..

Он в беспомощном отчаянии смотрел ей в глаза.

Он надеялся, она поймет.

Он ненавидел слова, особенно - когда говорить приходилось ему.

\- Что, хён-ним?..

В глазах Миньё был вопрос и надежда.

Он молчал, не замечая, что дышит все чаще, все резче, все громче.

Алкоголь, желание, приближение разлуки; тепло и округлость ее голых плеч, поблескивающие на шее звездочки - _его_ звездочки...

...ее бедра, ее грудь, ее шея - все то, на что он так долго смотрел и чего так хотел коснуться...

Его брови сдвинулись к переносице так резко, что Миньё зажмурилась - как тогда, на балконе кинотеатра, когда он грозился одним щелбаном устроить ей планетарий. В следующую секунду его дыхание коснулось ее губ. Оно было горячим и отдавало алкоголем.

Чуть-чуть.

Самую малость.

У нее зазвенело в ушах от напряжения.

\- Вот это... "это"...

В следующий миг Миньё на практике прочувствовала, что поцелуи бывают разные. Бывают поцелуи-укусы и поцелуи-просьбы. Поцелуи-благодарности и поцелуи-оскорбления. Поцелуи-прощания и поцелуи-обещания.

Она еще помнила поцелуй-кляп.

Это был поцелуй-вопрос.

И поцелуй-мольба.

\- Да?.. - Тхэ Гён заглянул ей в глаза. - Или нет?..

\- Хён-ним...

Чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение, Миньё привалилась спиной к двери. Но колени дрогнули, и она поняла, что сейчас - как стоит, торчком, - сползет вниз. Тхэ Гён испытывал похожие проблемы: попытавшись свести глаза в фокус, он потерял контроль над пространством, и оно закачалось вокруг. Он уперся обеими руками в дверь справа и слева от головы Миньё.

\- Это плохо, да?.. - шепотом спросил он. - Не...нельзя?..

_Я плохой?.. Мне нельзя?.._

\- Нет... нет... Хён-ним...

"М" получилось долгим - почти стоном, и Тхэ Гён сорвался в пропасть желания. В самом прямом смысле: руки подогнулись, и он всем телом рухнул на Миньё, придавливая ее к оторопело заскрипевшей двери. Мир замелькал, уносясь в бесконечность; все смазалось, и было непонятно, почему, как и, главное, когда они очутились на стуле. Точнее, на стуле сидел он, а Миньё оседлала его бедра, обнимая обеими руками за шею и целуя, целуя, целуя в ответ.

Ее лицо было влажным от испарины.

И плечи тоже.

И спина.

И живот.

И...

_А-а-а..._

Миньё резко замерла и открыла глаза.

\- Хён-ним, - она поерзала, отчего у Тхэ Гёна разом отказали все мышцы шеи, и голова запрокинулась назад. - Хён-ним, что у тебя в кармане?.. - и, даже не успев договорить, судорожно всхлипнула, прихлопнув рот ладонью.

Тхэ Гён выпрямился. Ресницы его дрогнули. Миньё, не мигая, смотрела, как его лицо меняет выражение: недоумение... осознание... потрясение... растерянность.

\- Что... у меня в кармане? - как попугай, повторил он севшим голосом.

Воображение игриво подмигнуло пробуксовывающему мозгу и взяло все в свои руки.

_\- Сейчас покажу..._

_Глаза Миньё стали круглыми, как блюдца, в них вскипели слезы:_

_\- Хён-ним! Животное!_

_Хрясь!_

_Следующие слезы брызнули уже из его глаз. _

Нет.

_\- Хён-ним!.. Я... могу как-нибудь помочь?_

_Дальше картинка смазывалась, но в колышущемся мареве фантазий угадывалась голова Миньё, качающаяся между его бедрами._

Точно нет.

Тхэ Гён скрипнул зубами и сжал колени. Миньё - настоящая Миньё - пискнула. Глаза у нее стали еще больше и еще испуганней.

_\- И это все, что ты можешь мне предложить, хён-ним?! Пфе! Сказать, сколько это баллов из десяти? НОЛЬ! Да если б я знала раньше, выбрала бы не тебя, а Джереми! Понимаешь, о чем я? Ты ведь видел его в душе? _

Тхэ Гён полагал, что является уверенным в себе человеком. Очевидно, все обстояло не совсем так, потому что последняя картинка привела к тому, что его мнение о себе как о мужчине резко упало.  
И не только оно.

Но ведь еще минуту назад все было в полном порядке, и он почти не сомневался, что сейчас они...

С ним что-то не так?..

Он... не может?..

Миньё смотрела на него, ее приоткрытые губы едва заметно подрагивали, будто она собиралась что-то сказать. Он ждал этого со страхом и надеждой, и страх пересилил. А когда Тхэ Гён чего-то боялся, то всегда нападал первым. Он уже почти составил фразу про "достойное порядочной девушки поведение", когда Миньё решительно качнулась вперед - он даже не успел подставить губы, поэтому первый ее бесстрашный поцелуй пришелся точно в глаз, почти его ослепив.

Тут же ее руки очутились везде и сразу - на его плечах, на щеках, в волосах и под футболкой; теперь Миньё задавала ритм, теперь она вела его, и еще робея, еще боясь неудачи, он пошел за ней.

\- Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой, хён-ним. Только с тобой.

Ее качало, и его качало вместе с ней.

\- Хочу тебя, - вынырнув на гребне волны, успел прошептать Тхэ Гён, прежде чем снова ухнул в бездну, где время растягивалось в бесконечность, а вещество сжималось в точку.

Сплавлялось в нечто единое. Горячее. Плотное.

Он обнял ее - до ломоты, до скрипа в собственных костях.

\- Люблю тебя.

Одеяло гармошкой сбилось на скользком линолеуме, и чтобы Миньё не лежала головой на полу, Тхэ Гён подсунул ей под затылок руку.

Он не помнил, что шептал ей, и не помнил, что выдыхала в ответ она, но это точно было самое-самое главное - то, что он ждал всю жизнь, что всю жизнь хотел сказать.

Она сдерживалась из последних сил. Но все-таки застонала. Он заглушил ее стон ладонью. И - словно это было заразно - тут же застонал сам.

А потом, когда, обнявшись, они с удивлением, смущением и нежностью смотрели друг на друга в темноте, Тхэ Гён прижал ее к себе и счастливым голосом пробормотал:

\- Эх, столько времени потеряли... Жили ведь в одной комнате...

Миньё смущенно улыбнулась. И потянулась прочь:

\- Пусти, хён-ним... Жарко...

Конечно же, он обнял ее еще крепче.

* * *

Завтрак они проспали, а к обеду проголодались так, что пританцовывали у столовой, держась обеими руками за урчащие животы. Тхэ Гён даже не успел распробовать, что ест, а тарелка уже опустела и снова наполнилась еще до того как он попросил добавки. Только тут, запоздало заметив устремленные на него со всех сторон понимающие взгляды, он заставил себя есть медленней.

Они так никуда и не собрались - слишком были переполнены _новым_, чтобы искать еще впечатлений, - просто побродили по улицам, посидели в ближайшем парке. Все было как во сне - во сне, где можно делать все, что взбредет в голову. Они целовались на улице, целовались в парке, целовались на автобусной остановке; они вели себя так, будто это был последний день их жизни, и ничьи взгляды, ничьи мнения для них не существовали. Лишь когда солнце предобморочно подползло к горизонту, они спохватились, почувствовав себя Золушками, только что заметившими, что стрелки на часах показывают без минуты полночь.

\- Возвращаемся? - спросила Миньё.

Тхэ Гён кивнул и взял ее за руку так крепко, что она даже не стала пытаться высвободиться. Он не отпустил ее и тогда, когда они добрались до общежития, и тогда, когда вошли в его комнату, и тогда, когда заперли дверь. Она видела такой взгляд трижды: перед самым первым их поцелуем, таким внезапным и несуразным; во время расставания - как тогда казалась, окончательного, когда Тхэ Гён извинялся, плакал и до последнего цеплялся за ее руку; и, наконец, на концерте, когда он искал ее в темном зале. И нашел.

Она знала, что этот взгляд означает.

Он в смятении.

И ему больно.

Чертовски больно.

\- Хён-ним...

Тхэ Гён рывком потянул ее к себе, прижался щекой к виску и выдохнул:

\- Возвращайся со мной...

\- Не могу, хён-ним...

\- А я не могу без тебя... Не смогу. Теперь точно не смогу. Го Миньё... Пожалуйста... У меня кроме тебя никого нет...

\- Хён-ним... - у нее задрожал голос.

Сначала она подумала, что он поцеловал ее в плечо. Но Тхэ Гён втянул сквозь зубы воздух, и она поняла, что горячее и влажное - это не губы. Это слезы.

А потом он и правда ее поцеловал. Мокрыми, горячими губами.

А потом...

Она, видимо, задремала, потому что очнулась только тогда, когда он потряс ее за плечо.

\- Миньё... Просыпайся... Мне пора...

Она разлепила глаза.

Тхэ Гён сидел рядом, уже одетый и почему-то с мокрыми волосами. Миньё сонно вздохнула и улыбнулась. И закрыла глаза обратно.

\- Эй. Свинокрол. Ты меня проводить не собираешься? Я, между прочим, уезжаю.

Она моментально проснулась.

\- Конечно, хён-ним!.. Сейчас...

Одной рукой придерживая у груди одеяло, Миньё заерзала, пытаясь собрать с пола одежду.

Тхэ Гён даже не подумал помочь. Или отвернуться.

\- В душ ходил? - спросила она, чтобы как-то отвлечь его от наблюдения за тем, как она, извиваясь, пытается натянуть под предательски сползающим одеялом трусы.

Он кивнул.

Лифчик оказался заброшен к самой стене. Там же валялись и шорты.

\- Хён-ним... А ты не мог бы отвернуться?

\- Стесняешься? Осталось что-то, что я не видел? - осведомился он, прищуриваясь.

\- Хён-ним! - Миньё юркнула под одеяло с головой, хотя и знала, что он ее просто дразнит.

Из комнаты они вышли молча. Молча спустились вниз.

В общежитии было тихо.

Все спали.

\- Наверное, стоило вечером попрощаться, - спохватился Тхэ Гён.

Миньё кивнула. Она изо всех сил пыталась не плакать. Пока они разговаривали, это получалось. Как только повисала пауза, к глазам подступали слезы. Сейчас она почти не видела, куда идет, и боялась врезаться в первый же угол.

\- Теперь все подумают, что твой парень - хам.

\- Подумают, - она постаралась улыбнуться.

Тхэ Гён сдвинул брови.

\- Эй. Ты должна была мне возразить!.. Всего-то несколько месяцев прошло, а ты уже отбилась от рук... Это просто невозможно! Воспитывать тебя еще и воспитывать...

Теперь Миньё улыбалась уже от всей души.

\- Хён-ним... - она благодарно пожала ему руку.

Дорога пролетела в два удара сердца, и совсем скоро вокруг гулко шумела прохладная суета аэропорта. Регистрация на рейс в Найроби, видимо, шла уже давно, потому что у стойки не было ни одного человека. Получив билет, Тхэ Гён сунул его вместе с паспортом Миньё и завернул в туалет, где, мельком взглянув на себя в зеркало, сразу представил, как в таком помятом виде появится в Сеуле.

_Наплевать. _

Телефонный звонок прозвучал в самый неподходящий из всех неподходящих моментов.

\- Алло! - прижав мобильник к уху и пытаясь застегнуть штаны, не уронив его в писсуар, буркнул он.

\- Мистер э-э... Хванг... Тэ... Тхэ... Гы... Гё.. - на той стороне явно шла фонетическая борьба.

\- Да, слушаю, - он перешел на английский.

В трубке раздался вздох облегчения.

\- Ваш багаж нашелся.

\- Самое время, - фыркнул он.

Вид у чемодана был залихватский. Эти три дня он тоже жил интересной жизнью, о чем свидетельствовали помятый бок, сорванное колесо и держащаяся на одном креплении ручка. Тем не менее, содержимое было цело. Тхэ Гён добыл из его недр джинсы, рубашку, а сам чемодан подпихнул Миньё.

\- Заберешь с собой, - пояснил он на ее вопросительный взгляд. - Что мне - каждый раз вещи с собой таскать? И это... Там тебе подарок... - вдруг заинтересовавшись таблицей прилетов и вылетов, добавил он и, не дав Миньё шанса спросить, снова скрылся в туалете.

Когда - уже при полном параде - Тхэ Гён вернулся, объявили, что посадка на рейс в Найроби заканчивается. Миньё стояла, понурившись, выглядя такой маленькой, что ему захотелось сунуть ее за пазуху и увезти с собой.

\- Хён-ним... Когда ты снова прилетишь?..

\- Не знаю, - с тяжелым сердцем признался он. - Скоро начнутся съемки, и тогда...

\- А о чем фильм? - цепляясь за любую возможность оттянуть миг прощания, спросила Миньё.

\- О музыканте. Рок-музыканте.

\- Про любовь?

\- Разумеется.

\- С поцелуями?

\- Кхм. Нет. Не знаю.

\- Ты только смотри, - Миньё оторвала взгляд от напольной плитки. Глаза ее блестели, но она улыбнулась, - не влюбись там... И не целуйся взаправду, хорошо?

\- Не буду.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста.

Тхэ Гён переступил с ноги на ногу. Он ненавидел прощания, но стоит сделать шаг за ограждение... Поэтому он стоял и смотрел на нее, пока не прозвучало объявление о завершении посадки.

\- Мне правда пора.

Потом немного помялся и все-таки добавил:

\- Ты тоже смотри тут. Чтобы ни-ни. А если этот полезет, сразу его - кхххх! - Тхэ Гён сделал пальцами жест, словно собирался выцарапать кому-то глаза. - Хотя не думаю, что он рискнет...

\- Хён-ним, - Миньё сразу напряглась, - ты что-то сделал?

\- Да так, ничего. Просто сказал ему пару слов, - Тхэ Гён самодовольно выпятил грудь. - А ты что думала? Что я оставлю свою девушку рядом с придурком, который пытается к ней подкатить?

_"Это моя женщина"._

C того момента, как он услышал эти слова от Шин У, у Тхэ Гёна в одном месте сидела заноза.

Наконец-то ему представился случай их сказать.

\- Э-э... Спасибо, хён-ним?.. - озадаченно произнесла Миньё, по правде, не слишком представляя, за что благодарит и нужно ли это делать вообще, но Тхэ Гён явно ждал от нее какой-то реакции.

Он выпятил губы.

Она перевела дух: значит, угадала.

\- Го Миньё.

Этот тон был ей хорошо знаком по первым месяцам их знакомства. Он означал, что впереди нахлобучка.

\- Да, хён-ним! - она вытянулась во фрунт.

\- Так и не обнимешь меня на прощание?

\- Конечно, хён-ним! Извини, хён-ним!..

Миньё обхватила Тхэ Гёна поперек туловища. С таким же успехом его могло обнять полено. Тхэ Гён положил руку ей на поясницу и прогнул ее по себе.

Миньё хрюкнула от неожиданности.

\- Эх ты, Свинокрол... Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.

\- Я...

Она хотела сказать: "Я тоже", - но Тхэ Гён сжал ее, выдавив из легких остатки воздуха, потом резко отставил от себя и, не сказав больше ни слова, даже не бросив последний взгляд, промаршировал за ограждение.

Проверка документов, и он исчез в переходе.

Губам стало мокро.

Перед глазами все поплыло.

Миньё быстро-быстро заморгала и опустила голову, чтобы никто не увидел, что она плачет.

Она не знала, что, завернув за угол, Тхэ Гён стоит и трет кулаками глаза. Само собой, просто зачесавшиеся - в конце концов, если подумать, не на век же они расстаются, а на каких-то несколько месяцев, максимум - полгода, верно?

_Полгода..._

Он шмыгнул носом.

_...Чертова аллергия..._

* * *

Джереми атаковал прямо на пороге, не дав ему даже разуться.

\- О, хён! Хён! Хён-хён-хён!

Минам криво усмехнулся.

\- Какие люди и без охраны!..

Остальные, как назло, тоже оказались в сборе - и Шин У, и менеджер Ма со своей пассией. Даже директор. Хуже не бывает. Тхэ Гён состроил самую мрачную из всех возможных физиономий, надеясь, что от него отвяжутся. Труда это не доставило, поскольку настроение сейчас было совершенно отвратительное, плюс он адски устал с дороги и хотел в душ.

Номер не прошел.

\- Хён! Как поездка? Как Миньё? - в глазах Джереми вспыхнул знающий огонек.

Тхэ Гён вспомнил случайно стертое письмо и посмотрел на Джереми так, что тот тут же юркнул на свое место и, делая вид, будто ест, начал копаться в тарелке, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Ну, с возвращением, путешественник! - директор поднялся навстречу, хлопнул Тхэ Гёна по одному плечу, потом по другому. - Знаю-знаю... Ладно уж, ругать не буду, но в другой раз постарайся, чтобы я узнавал о новостях не самым последним, ОК?

\- Окей...

\- That's right! Good, pal!

\- Синяки будут... - проворчал Тхэ Гён, уворачиваясь от очередного удара.

\- Вы обождите, обождите, директор... Пусть сначала расскажет, как там наша Миньё... - с искоркой в глазах предложил менеджер Ма.

Он переглянулся с Ван Коди. Та хитро прищурилась.

\- Ну, - пропела она. - Что делали, что видели?

Тхэ Гён против собственной воли подумал о том, что делал и что видел.

Раскрасневшееся лицо Миньё.

Пушок над ее верхней губой и крошечные бисеринки пота.

Покорный прогиб поясницы.

Родинку на левой груди, целуя которую, он слышал, как ускоряется под его ладонью ее сердце.

Ссадину на колене - тоненькую, уже начавшую отходить корочку.

Тхэ Гёна бросило в пот.

\- Ничего, - буркнул он, багровея.

Джереми заерзал, точно под ним обнаружилось шило.

Минам набычился.

Менеджер Ма масляно улыбнулся.

Директор Ан вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Wazzup?

Один только Шин У не изменился в лице.

\- Омо... - костюмерша прикрыла ладошкой рот, чтобы спрятать улыбку. - Три дня?.. Омо... - она окинула Тхэ Гёна нехорошим, оценивающим взглядом. - Однако...

\- Мы... Мы просто гуляли, - пряча глаза, выдавил Тхэ Гён. - Вокруг. Я... я не запомнил названий. Просто ходили - туда-сюда... Туда-сюда... - он осекся, чувствуя, что с каждым словом только усугубляет ситуацию. - На машине ездили.

\- Тоже туда-сюда? - уточнил менеджер Ма.

Все напряженно воззрились на Тхэ Гёна.

По спине потекло.

Он проглотил ком в горле.

Минам поднялся с места. Его лицо ничего хорошего не сулило.

\- Миньё - старшая сестра, - внезапно подал голос Шин У. - Значит, теперь Тхэ Гён для тебя хён.

\- Дважды хён, - поднял палец Джереми.

\- Минут'чку... - недобро прищурился Минам. - Она - младшая сестра. Младшая. А значит...

Все снова посмотрели на Тхэ Гёна.

Тот притворился глухим: прошел к холодильнику, взял бутылку минералки и собрался уйти к себе, но Минам заступил дорогу.

Тхэ Гёну очень хотелось оттолкнуть мерзавца.

Очень.

Но он не стал.

Во-первых, потому, что считал насилие проявлением слабости.

Во-вторых, потому, что Минам был значительно шире его в плечах.

\- Разреши пройти.

Минам не шевельнулся.

\- Пожалуйста.

Ноль эмоций.

\- Хён.

Минам ухмыльнулся и посторонился.

Чертыхаясь, Тхэ Гён в гробовой тишине поднялся в свою комнату, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана мобильник и набирая сообщение, запер дверь и включил компьютер. Долго ждать не пришлось: Миньё появилась почти сразу.

\- Хён-ним, ты приехал? Когда?

\- Только вошел, еще даже не переоделся.

Ее лицо стало озабоченным. Миньё хорошо знала, каким раздражительным может быть усталый Тхэ Гён.

\- Так иди прими душ - я подожду...

\- Стой.

\- Да, хён-ним?

\- Ну?

\- Что?..

Он поднял брови, и Миньё спохватилась.

\- А!.. Да! Вот...

Она подняла руку и покрутила ей перед камерой. Лучик света попал на камень, и кольцо запереливалось всеми цветами радуги.

\- Ну? - напряженно повторил Тхэ Гён.

\- А?.. А! Спасибо! Как раз!

\- Ну!.. - он начал раздражаться. - Мне из тебя клещами каждое слово тянуть, Свинокрол? Да или нет?

\- Что - да? - Миньё захлопала глазами. - Что - нет?..

...За что?! За что небеса покарали его этим семейством?!

Тхэ Гёну захотелось завыть в потолок.

Он ненавидел слова.

Особенно когда их приходилось произносить ему.

\- Ты согласна или нет?

\- Я?.. На что?..

И тут до нее дошло. Ахнув, Миньё прижала обе руки ко рту, вскочила, задев компьютер и исчезнув с экрана, снова вернулась и, не в состоянии совладать со словами, начала кивать с такой интенсивностью, что сотрясение мозга было лишь вопросом времени.

Но Тхэ Гён об этом не успел подумать, потому что...

\- Согласна, хён-ним!

_...потому._


End file.
